


Moments II°

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chakra insanguinato [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble multipairing e multishipping nel fandom di Naruto.
Series: Chakra insanguinato [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032552





	1. Cap.1 Confessando il mio amore

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Naruto by Xergille.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto/Sakura.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtdoPJKiOiA.

Cap.1 Confessando il mio amore

Sakura appoggiò la mano sul tronco dell’albero e si portò l’altra mano al petto. Alcuni petali rosa di ciliegio le volevano intorno. Le iridi verde smeraldo della giovane erano liquide, brillavano, illuminate dalla luce del sole.

“Sai… quando ti sei dichiarata a me, mi hai spezzato il cuore. Perché nei tuoi occhi ho letto ancora la presenza di Sasuke. Odio o amore, era comunque lui al centro della tua esistenza” disse Naruto. Piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi.

“Ora che hai capito che il falco va l’ha lasciato andare. Permettimi di confessarti il mio amore” disse.

Sakura arrossì.

“Ti amo da sempre” sussurrò Naruto.

[108].


	2. Cap.2 Ti vorrei come sposa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfTu9qDBv0s.  
> Leggero Ooc. Sasuke/Hinata.

Cap.2 Ti vorrei come sposa

Sasuke fece girare le bacchette nella mano e le utilizzò per spostare un pomodorino nel piatto. Le sue iridi more si tinsero di sfumature vermiglie e alzò lo sguardo, osservando la giovane davanti a sé.

“Ti aspetti un ringraziamento per avermi aiutato?” domandò.

Hinata era inginocchiata, con le mani sulle gambe.

“Certo che no. In fondo ti ho solo fatto venire dentro mentre pioveva” disse.

Sasuke si guardò le fasciature candide ai polsi e abbassò lo sguardo.

< Non mi giudica per il mio autolesionismo > pensò.

“Sai, mi piacerebbe molto trovare una moglie come te…”. Si sporse, baciandola. “… e ancor di più se ‘fossi tu’” ammise.

[108].


	3. Cap.3 Sfogati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUXsKOkhoFM.  
> Shikamaru/Temari.

Cap.3 Sfogati

Shikamaru osservava le tessere di legno abbandonate sul pavimento di legno davanti a lui. Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano sulla tettoia della casa, osservò la pioggia abbattersi sul suo giardino, rimbalzare su un monile di pietra. Ne ascoltava il fragore rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

Inspirò dalla propria sigaretta, il sapore del tabacco gli punse le narici insieme all’odore di umido.

Temari si sedette al suo fianco.

“Pensi a tuo maestro?” domandò.

Shikamaru espirò dalle narici, abbassò la sigaretta e annuì. I capelli sciolti gli ricadevano sulle spalle, una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

Temari lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé.

“Sono qui, sfogati” sussurrò.

Shikamaru singhiozzò, abbandonandosi contro di lei.

[108].


	4. Cap.4 Disegnami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sai/Ino.

Cap.4 Disegnami

Ino era seduta sulla panchina, alzò lo sguardo e socchiuse gli occhi. Nel muretto di fronte a lei era seduto Sai, intento a disegnare. La giovane piegò di lato il capo e vide il giovane cancellare e ricominciare a disegnare. Sorrise e allungò le gambe, sdraiandosi.

Il giovane completò il disegno, prese un altro foglio e ricominciò a disegnare. Ogni tanto alzava la testa e la fissava.

< Sta disegnando me! > pensò la ragazza. Avvertì un calore all’altezza del petto e socchiuse l’unico occhio visibile, l’altro era coperto da una ciocca di capelli biondi.

< Fratellone, ti assomiglia molto. Non riesce a stare ferma come te > pensò Sai.

[110].


	5. Cap.5 La pace del riposo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten/Neji.

Cap.5 La pace del riposo

I lunghi e lisci capelli neri di Neji si confondevano con quelli castano scuri di Tenten, lasciati ricadere sciolti. Entrambi erano appoggiati contro il tronco dell’albero, la giovane teneva la testa appoggiata sulla spalla dell’altro. Il simbolo sulla fronte di Neji era illuminato dalla luce della luna.

I loro respiri regolari risuonavano nel campo, semi-coperti dallo stormire delle fronde sopra di loro.

Tenten teneva la mano di lui nella propria.

Un gufo atterrò sul ramo dell’albero sopra di loro, ruotò la testa e si piegò in avanti. Vide un topolino tra l’erba e spiccò il volo, afferrandolo tra le zampe.

[100].


	6. Cap.6 Un giorno mi noterà

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock Lee/ Tenten.

Rock Lee/ Tenten.

Cap.6 Un giorno mi noterà

Tenten indossava un lungo vestito rosa che le aderiva al corpo longilineo, decorato da dei fiorellini di pesco. La giovane teneva il capo abbandonato sul braccio roseo, i capelli legati in due odango.

Rock Lee la osservava, rosso in viso, con il battito cardiaco irregolare. Strinse i pugni al petto, cercando di regolare il suo respiro.

< Chissà se un giorno mi noterà. Quando la vedo la passione della giovinezza esplode dal mio corpo, dandomi nuova carica >.

La giovane appisolata respirava piano, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava in modo regolare.

< Fino a quel giorno, darò il massimo! > promise Rock Lee.

[105].


	7. Cap.7 Il mio piccolo fratellino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temari/Gaara. BROTP. Ooc.

Cap.7 Il mio piccolo fratellino

La bambina si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, i codini degli scarmigliati capelli biondi le ondeggiarono ai lati del viso.

Il piccolo nella culla era intento a giocherellare con delle nuvolette di sabbia.

Temari socchiuse le labbra in un sorriso, guardando gli occhietti di Gaara cerchiati da delle profonde occhiaie. Passò la mano tra i capelli rossi del neonato.

“Ti giuro che ti terrò per sempre al sicuro fratellino, come avrebbe voluto la mamma. Non m’interessa se papà ha deciso di metterti un demone, io e nostro fratello ci occuperemo di te” giurò.

Gaara scoppiò a ridere, battendo le manine.

[100].


	8. Cap.8 Il desiderio dell’acqua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZn5EA4iS3A.  
> Suigetsu/Karin.

Cap.8 Il desiderio dell’acqua

Suigetsu avanzò verso Karin, l’acqua gli arrivava fino alle caviglie.

“Questo è il mio elemento naturale” sussurrò. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i corti capelli bianchi dalle punte blu.

Karin si passò le mani tra i lunghi capelli rossi disordinati, cercando di evitare che le sferzassero il viso. Si raddrizzò gli occhiali.

“Perché mi hai fatto venire qui? Potevo essere da Sasuke a quest’ora” si lamentò.

Suigetsu le afferrò il braccio e la trasse a sé, i suoi occhi viola divennero liquidi.

“Per lui tu non significhi niente. Ti usa” ringhiò. Mostrò i denti aguzzi. “Per me tu sei più importante di così. Rara come la migliore delle spade” sussurrò.

[110].


	9. Cap.9 Le poesie di Jiraiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tb90rqHVcZw.  
> Tsunade/Jiraiya.

Cap.9 Le poesie di Jiraiya

“Non posso crederci. Tu scrivi anche poesie?” domandò Tsunade. Le sue iridi dorate brillarono, tingendosi di riflessi color miele.

Jiraiya scosse le spalle.

“Insulsi tentativi nella mia via verso il vero erotismo” borbottò.

Tsunade arrotolò la pergamena e se l’appoggiò sulla spalla, mettendo l’altra mano sul fianco. Lo raggiunse, alzando un sopracciglio biondo.

“Sono visibilmente sorpresa. La trovo una cosa assurda. Pensavo fossi fissato solo con i combattimenti” disse.

“Che ti piacciano, invece, non mi sorprende affatto. Sotto il tuo guscio, sei dolce” ribatté l’eremita delle rane.

< Le ho scritte per te > pensò.

Tsunade gli diede un colpo in testa, tra i capelli candidi, strappandogli un mugolio.

[109].


	10. Cap.10 Sadici serpenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru/Anko.

Cap.10 Sadici serpenti

Anko passò il kunai sulla guancia del prigioniero, il sangue scivolò sul metallo. La giovane ghignò, se lo portò alla bocca e leccò lentamente, rabbrividendo di piacere. Un serpente scivolò fuori dai suoi capelli, legati in un disordinato chignon e le scivolò fino alla spalla. Sibilò e scese lungo il suo corpo, strisciando fino a terra, andando a nascondersi dietro un serpente albino.

“Oh, come sei cute quando cerchi di essere sadica. Cerca di crescere ancora un po’” disse Orochimaru. Raggiunse la ragazzina e le mise la mano sulla testa.

La vittima mugolò, era legata e aveva la bocca imbavagliata.

[100].


	11. Cap.11 Regalo di compleanno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato/Kushina.

Cap.11 Regalo di compleanno

Minato ridacchiò, chiuse gli occhi e si passò la mano tra i disordinati capelli biondi.

“Oggi è il tuo compleanno, vero?” domandò.

La bambina davanti a lui gonfiò le guance e serrò i pugni.

“Sei venuto qui per prendermi in giro? Vuoi vedere come questo pomodoro invecchia? Beh, oggi è solo un altro giorno nella mia scalata verso il ruolo di Hokage” borbottò.

“No, volevo farti un regalo! E poi io amo i tuoi capelli!” ribatté Minato. Le porse un mazzo di fiori.

“G-grazie, _tebane_!” sbraitò Kushina, avvampando. Prese i fiori con le manine paffutelle e se li strinse al petto.

[101].


	12. Cap.12 Il desiderio figlio dell’amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kizashi/Mebuki.

Cap.12 Il desiderio figlio dell’amore

Kizashi si grattò il mento, sentendo la rada barba sotto le dita. Un rivolo di sudore gli solcò il viso abbronzato, le sue pupille erano dilatate. Raggiunse la moglie e le mordicchiò il collo pallido, arrossandoglielo.

“Sei così bella” le soffiò all’orecchio con voce calda.

“Non è vero per niente. Ogni giorno mi trovo una ruga in più, sto invecchiando così tanto. Vorrei tanto essere come la nostra Hokage, Tsunade-sama sembra aver trovato l’elisir di eterna giovinezza” si lamentò Mebuki.

Kizashi ridacchiò, i suoi baffi fremettero. Le scostò una ciocca biondo ocra dal viso.

“Io ti desidero come il primo giorno” sussurrò roco.

[103].


	13. Cap.13 La promessa dell’Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fugaku/Mikoto.

Cap.13 La promessa dell’Uchiha

“Ti prometto che ti resterò sempre accanto. Lo so che non sono un uomo facile e che questo clan non naviga in buone acque, ma non ti lascerò mai” promise Fugaku. Accarezzò la testa della moglie e le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

Le iridi nere di Mikoto si tinsero di riflessi blu notte.

Fugaku si abbassò e baciò il pancione rigonfio della donna e le sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“A te e a nostro figlio. Come pensi di chiamarlo?” domandò.

Mikoto fece appoggiare la testa del marito sull’addome rigonfio, delicatamente.

“Penso che Itachi sia perfetto” disse con tono gentile.

[100].


	14. Cap.14 La morte di Shikaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m28UqckemAI.  
> What if, Shikaku/Yoshino.

Cap.14 La morte di Shikaku

Yoshino lanciò un grido di dolore e si mise a correre verso l’edificio crollato. Perse una scarpa, ma continuò a correre, i lunghi capelli mori le si sciolsero e le ondeggiarono intorno al viso. Raggiunse il quartier generale ed iniziò a scavare tra le macerie. Afferrò un grosso pezzo d’intonaco e fece leva per sollevarlo, i muscoli delle braccia le dolevano. Si graffiò in più punti e riuscì a sollevarlo, lanciandolo dietro di sé. Continuò a scavare, si spezzò le unghie, le dita iniziarono a sanguinarle.

Riconobbe il corpo di Shikaku, lo sollevò tra le braccia. Il marito esalò l’ultimo respiro e la donna ululò di disperazione.

[107].


	15. Cap.15 A causa tua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasa/Karura.

Cap.15 A causa tua

Rasa guardò il figlio e digrignò i denti, stringendo le labbra.

< È colpa tua se l’ho persa, colpa tua! > pensò.

Si voltò verso la foto della moglie avvertì una fitta al petto, accarezzò il vetro e sfiorò sotto il drappo nero che vi aveva legato.

_“T-ti prego… fammi vedere la faccia di mio figlio…” gemette Karura. Il sudore le scivolava lungo il viso emaciato e i capelli castani le aderivano alle guance scavate._

_“Resisti, Karura” gemette Rasa. Guardò gli occhi arrossati della moglie, le iridi azzurre liquide._

Rasa strinse gli occhi, ispessendo le occhiaie nere che li cerchiavano.

[100].


	16. Cap.16 Fermati!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito/Rin.  
> What if.

Cap.16 Fermati!

Obito puntò il _kunai_ al collo di Kakashi, quest’ultimo era abbandonato sotto di lui. Entrambi galleggiavano nella dimensione parallela collegata agli occhi rossi di Obito.

“U-uccidimi… ma Rin… non avrebbe voluto questo” esalò Kakashi.

“Non nominarla!” sbraitò Obito, digrignando i denti. Il suo viso, in parte sfigurato dalle cicatrici, si tese, ricoprendosi di sudore.

_ “Adesso basta, ti prego” disse Rin. _

_ Obito sgranò gli occhi, vedendo la ragazzina andargli incontro. _

_ “Tu non sei così. Non devi essere ciò che Madara ti ha reso, ti prego. Noi eravamo un team, ricordi? Se eravamo amici… se davvero mi hai amata, adesso lascialo” supplicò Rin. _

Obito saltò all’indietro.

[104].


	17. Cap.17 Sfide insolite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boruto/Sarada. What if.

Cap.17 Sfide insolite

“Pensavi davvero che per il nostro anniversario mio padre si sarebbe presentato? Lo sai che è troppo impegnato a fare l’Hokage” disse Boruto. Appoggiò le mani sul tavolo, sporgendosi in avanti.

Sarada si premette gli occhiali contro il viso.

“L’ingenuo sei tu. Era ovvio che anche il mio non sarebbe venuto, è come se io non ne avessi mai avuto uno”. Si sporse in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo.

“Novellina. Da me non può venire nemmeno mia madre, perché mia sorella sta male” ribatté Boruto. Guardò la giovane farsi più vicina e arrossì.

“E la mia ha il turno in ospedale” ribatté Sarada. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

[110].


	18. Cap.18 Il serpente e la volpina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if. Himawari/Mitsuki.

Cap.18 Il serpente e la volpina

Himawari si grattò la guancia, lì dove aveva i baffi da volpe e abbassò lo sguardo. Arrossì e ticchettò le punte dei piedi.

“G-grazie di esserti preoccupato per la mia salute” disse la bambina. Congiunse le mani al petto.

Le iridi dorate di Mitsuki brillarono.

“Dovere, Himawari-chan” disse il ragazzino. Chiuse gli occhi, sorrise e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli azzurro chiaro.

< È come un serpente candido, liscio e bellissimo. Però è anche gentile, per niente viscido. Mi fa battere tanto il cuore. Mamma dice che si è innamorata di papà così. Che lui mi piaccia? > si chiese Himawari.

[105].


	19. Cap.19 Un Hokage per marito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mito/Hashirama.

Cap.19 Un Hokage per marito

Hashirama ticchettò sulla fronte di Mito, sopra il piccolo rombo dipinto.

La giovane, dai lunghi capelli rossi sciolti, mugolò infastidita e gettò indietro la testa.

“Smettila, m’infastidisci” si lamentò.

Hashirama ridacchiò e inarcò un sopracciglio moro.

“Allora sai essere delicata, mia sposa” sussurrò.

Mito lo raggiunse alla testa con un pugno e assottigliò le labbra.

Hashirama piegò in avanti il capo e il suo viso finì in ombra, semi-coperto dai lunghi capelli neri.

“Scusa, era una cosa dolce” gemette.

Mito gli prese la mano e si sporse, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

“E tu soffri troppo facilmente di depressione” borbottò.

[100].


	20. Cap.20 Non piangere come il cielo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahiko/Konan.

Cap.20 Non piangere come il cielo

Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano colpendo il terreno e solcavano il viso dei due bambini.

Konan socchiuse gli occhi dalle iridi color ocra. I lisci capelli blu le aderivano al volto, alcune gocce scivolarono lungo i petali della rosa di carta che portava sul capo.

Yahiko alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli arancioni e si grattò la guancia.

“Mi dispiace farti sempre preoccupare, ma non temere. Non lascerò che anche il tuo viso diventi come il nostro cielo. Sarò un dio magnanimo che cercherà di controllarsi” disse. Porse un fiore a Konan, sorridendole.

“Grazie” disse, prendendo il fiore con la manina tremante.

[103].


	21. Cap.21 Mantieni la promessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if. Moegi/Konohamaru.

Cap.21 Mantieni la promessa

Moegi si legò i due codini aranciati verso il basso. Guardò fuori dalla finestra.

< Konohamaru, non vedo l’ora di rivederti > pensò.

_Q-quando… quando diventerò Hokage, tu…”. Iniziò a dire il ragazzino._

_“Sì?” chiese Moegi._

_“Beh, un giorno io riuscirò a eguagliare Naruto-sama. Lui è il mio rivale, come sai._

_“Quel giorno… ti andrebbe di diventare mia moglie?” chiese Konohamaru._

_“I-io? Moglie dell’Hokage?” domandò Moegi, con voce tremante._

_“Sì!” confermò Konohamaru._

_“Mi… mi piacerebbe molto” ammise la ragazzina, arrossendo._

_“Davvero?” chiese conferma Konohamaru._

_Moegi annuì._

_“Yay!” gridò Konohamaru._

Moegi arrossì.

< Torna e mantieni la tua promessa > pensò.

[100].


	22. Cap.22 Ubriachezza molesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama/Madara. Ooc. What if.

Cap.22 Ubriachezza molesta

“Sei il capitano della mia guardia, non puoi ridurti così” si lamentò Hashirama.

Madara si portò la bottiglia alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto.

“Oh, ma stai tranquillo. Noi Uchiha potremmo proteggere questo villaggio anche con le mani legate dietro la schiena e gli occhi bendati” farfugliò. Bevve avidamente il contenuto della bottiglia, un rivolo di liquore gli scivolò dalle labbra.

Hashirama continuò a scrivere con il pennello sulla pergamena.

“Hashi-san, stai lavorando troppo per questi trattati di pace. Dovresti rilassarti, tanto nessuno è alla nostra altezza” mormorò Madara. Gli strofinò la guancia sulla spalla. Gettò la bottiglia su uno dei tanti cumuli di bottiglie vuote.

[107].


	23. Cap.23 La sirena gamberetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata/Naruto oneside; Mermaid!Au.

Cap.23 La sirena gamberetto

Hinata guardò il viso di Naruto illuminato dalla luce del sole, le sue gote arrossate segnate da dei segni neri e la pelle abbronzata incorniciata dai suoi capelli color dell’oro.

“ _Ehy_ tu, muoviti con quella corda” la riprese Shikamaru con voce atona.

“S-subito” esalò Hinata.

“Bah, non capisco perché il Capitano ha voluto anche delle donne a bordo. Siamo pirati, non ballerini” borbottò Shikamaru, accendendosi una sigaretta.

“Non vedo l’ora di sbarcare per un bel piatto di _ramen_ ” disse Naruto.

< S-se sapessero la verità sul mio essere sirena… > pensò Hinata.

_La sirenetta dimenò la coda da gamberetto, era sdraiata nella ciotola di ramen tra uova e noodles._

[109].


	24. Cap.24 The mermaid Naruko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid!Au.  
> Female!mermaid!Naruto x Male!Hinata.

Cap.24 The mermaid Naruko

__

_ Beauty in the water, angel on the beach / Ocean’s daughter, I thought love was out of reach / Till I got her, had I known it could come true (“Mermaid” – Train) _

Naruko era accomodata sullo scoglio, muoveva pigramente la coda dalle scaglie arancione acceso e le pinne giallo-aranciate.

“Sei davvero bellissima” disse il giovane davanti a lei.

La sirena piegò le labbra in un sorriso accennato e si sporse con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i morbidi codini biondi.

“Mi vedi sempre meglio di quello che sono, Hinato” mormorò.

< Ho sempre pensato che l’amore fosse fuori dalla mia portata, ed invece ho scoperto che la mia felicità poteva essere vera incontrando lei. Un angelo che appare sulla spiaggia davanti a me, una bellezza che emerge dalle acque, la più meravigliosa figlia dell’oceano > pensò il giovane.

[105].


	25. Cap.25 L’impegno del maestro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4we4ilqg3mA.  
> Scritta per ThelviaBB me l’aveva richiesta. Prompt: http://www.imagebam.com/image/86d7bc663341933.

Cap.25 L’impegno del maestro

Iruka si grattò il naso, all’altezza della cicatrice e sospirò, muovendo con l’altra mano la matita.

“Perché i ragazzi nei compiti scritti non s’impegnano mai? Per un ninja anche la strategia è importante” si lamentò. Socchiuse gli occhi e sbadigliò rumorosamente. “Anche i più portati di loro, cercano di utilizzare al minimo le loro capacità” borbottò. Gli occhi gli bruciavano e la testa gli ricadeva in avanti, adagiò il braccio sul tavolo sui compiti e vi appoggiò la testa.

Kakashi lo vide addormentato e gli appoggiò la propria casacca sulle spalle.

“Grazie per il tuo impegno” sussurrò, posandogli un bacio sulla testa.

Iruka mugolò nel sonno.

[106].


	26. Cap.26 La vera fantascienza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU.  
> NaruSasu.  
> ★ Fandom: Naruto.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 104.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 1. Realtà parallela.

Cap.26 La vera fantascienza

“Quindi esiste una realtà parallela in cui io sono sposato con Hinata e tu con Sakura?” chiese Naruto.

“Si sta parlando di un mondo in cui sono ninja, persone immortali, gente che resuscita e uomini serpenti. Però la cosa che interessa a te è con chi siamo sposati?

Ti ricordo che dovremmo essere uomini di scienza. Abbiamo scoperto quel macchinario per viaggiare tra i mondi per migliorare la vita delle persone.

Pensa a quanti sbagli eviteremmo di commettere se si sapessero i risvolti” ribatté Sasuke.

“Secondo me, tu che sposi Sakura è vera fantascienza. Ci potremmo vincere il Nobel” ribatté Naruto, sorseggiando il caffè.

[104].


	27. Cap.27 Spirito naturale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi/Yamato.

Cap.27 Spirito naturale

“Yamato, tra tutti i miei kohai, tu sei quello che rispetto di più” disse Kakashi.

“Senpai Kakashi. Io rispetto voi e vi devo molto” disse. I rami degli alberi alle sue spalle formavano un’aureola sul suo capo, attraverso cui filtravano dei raggi di sole. I giochi di luce e ombre che si creavano sul corpo di Yamato si riflettevano nell’unico occhio aperto di Kakashi.

Quest’ultimo si sfilò la mascherina nera che indossava, Yamato avvampò e rabbrividì.

Kakashi gli afferrò il mento e si mosse lentamente, baciandolo con passione.

Yamato ricambiò con un mugolio, sporgendo le labbra.

I rami fremettero frusciando.

[100].


	28. Cap.28 Voyeurismo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru/SasuSaku oneside.

Cap.28 Voyeurismo

Orochimaru si appoggiò contro la porta e sbirciò all’interno, socchiuse gli occhi e assottigliò gli occhi. Osservò all’interno, sentendo i gemiti che si ripetevano e ghignò, osservando Sasuke intento ad entrare ripetutamente dentro Sakura.

La giovane moglie ansimava, premendo il capo contro il cuscino, i capelli rosei che le aderivano al viso accaldato. Sasuke teneva la schiena arcuata e le stringeva i fianchi, muovendosi con scatti decisi.

Le iridi dorate di Orochimaru brillarono, mentre il serpente albino si leccava voluttuosamente le labbra.

< Sapevo che li avrei trovati così. A quest’ora è sempre così… e sono troppo presi per accorgersi di me > pensò.

[104].


	29. Cap.29 Ogni parte di te

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke/Naruto.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLSz-mC5Mwk; Carol of the Bells Nightcore.

Cap.29 Ogni parte di te

Sasuke appoggiò la mano su una delle copie di Naruto, aveva gli occhi ferini e i capelli che tendevano al rosso sulle punte. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo una copia femminile di Naruto abbracciarlo da dietro, posandogli i seni nudi sulle spalle muscolose.

Un terzo Naruto ridacchiò, mordicchiandogli la spalla. Aveva una risata fanciullesca e da lui proveniva un forte profumo di ramen.

“Sei sicuro di volerlo fare? Tre sono troppi anche per te” disse il vero Naruto accomodato sul letto.

Sasuke baciò il Naruto davanti a lui, lasciando che le sei mani dei tre lo percorressero.

“Voglio accettare ogni sfaccettatura di te” rispose serio.

[104].


	30. Cap.30 Regalo di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxltSHmEYeA; [Nightcore] Toradora - Holy Night [Speciale Natale]  
> NaruHina.

Cap.30 Regalo di Natale

Hinata porse un regalo di Natale a Naruto, tenendo lo sguardo basso. Le sue gote pallide erano imporporate da un leggero rossore di pudicizia.

Naruto chiuse gli occhi e si grattò la testa, scompigliando i corti capelli biondi.

“Non c’era bisogno, davvero” disse. Si piegò e lo prese tra le braccia. “Non so come ringraziarti. I-io non sono riuscito a fartelo. Sono un pessimo Hokage e marito” gemette.

Hinata intrecciò le dita dietro la schiena e guardò in basso, facendogli un sorriso impacciato.

“Il regalo più grande che tu mi possa fare è di rimanere al mio fianco” rispose.

“Sempre” promise Naruto.

[102].


End file.
